Sin saberlo
by Cprincess
Summary: ¿Por qué sin saberlo dejas escapar a una de las personas que más te ha querido y que te ha querido de la manera más pura que hay de querer? ¿Por qué lo haces sabiendo que la necesitarás y que la echas de menos? [Draco]x[Hermione] REVIEWS


**_"Sin saberlo"_**

_Por: Coniitah Malfoy _

_Sólo la luna alumbraba el escritorio de la premio anual__ Hermione Granger, que estaba en su habitación privada en lo alto de la torre gryffindor, se le veía afanada en algo, pero cada ciertos momentos se podía notar como discretamente convulsionaba su tórax, denotando el llanto que la acosaba desde hacia horas y que parecía no querer detenerse en mucho tiempo más._

_Mientras dos cristalinas lagrimas rodaban por las mejillas de la joven, era posible escuchar claramente el rasgar de una pluma en un cuaderno. Como demostraba su capacidad ésta joven al escribir pulcra y rápidamente, para apenas darse cuenta cuando una de esas gotas saladas caía desde su rostro hacia la hoja y trastocaba las palabras que momentos atrás eran expresadas desde mismísimo corazón de la dueña._

_Sintió el__ maullar de un gato muy peludo, pero no por eso menos bello ni inteligente, y bajó la vista y lo vio demandando un poco de atención, pero escogió ignorar tal requerimiento para seguir imprimiendo con todos sus sentidos esos pensamientos que tanto la agobiaban en todo momento del día._

_Y así decía…_

"Querido Diario,

Hoy los vi, de nuevo, estaban juntos y se logra presumir que hay algo más que una "sana amistad". ¿Crees que lo conozca como yo?; ¿Crees que hablen lo mismo que _solíamos_ hablar nosotros?; ¿Piensas que _ya hay_ un pacto sellado que implique sentimientos más allá de un cariño o atracción?.

¡Oh diario! Si tan sólo pudieses contestarme mis inquietudes, y así lograras calmar el torbellino de sentimientos que cruzan por mi corazón y mente, Podrías deshacer este nudo gigantesco que se cruza por mi garganta cada vez que lo veo, que me impide llorar y sólo me permite mirar hacia mis propios pies. Desearía que tuvieras el poder para hacer desaparecer estos sentimientos que cada vez me consumen más y más y no se para donde van, que me someten a una rutina de menosprecio personal y el autoestima por los suelos, si es que no más abajo.

Estas emociones las cuales me llenan el cuerpo, y desde que se fue (mejor dicho lo eché) de mi lado me ha faltado un pedazo de alma, un pieza fundamental de mi rompecabezas, esa pieza que sólo llenaba mis conversaciones con él, las peleas, el apoyo y más que nada su amistad. Su incondicional amistad, la que siempre (desde que comenzó esta fortuita amistad) me ha brindado sin importarle el tiempo ni espacio; Siempre ha sabido estar para mí y conmigo, al igual como casi siempre lo supe yo.

¡Adonde fue a pasear mi sentido de la razón cuando eché a mi mejor amigo de mi vida! Que clases de amigas te aconsejan que te alejes del que ha sido tu pilar por los últimos meses (en momentos en que incluso ellas no han sabido estar), ya recordé que amigas… Las que piensan en la estupidez que cometí al querer de otra forma a "mi mejor amigo". ¡Es un cliché!, Yo quiero a mi mejor amigo y como no lo puedo tener lo empujo fuera de mi mundo. Eso sólo lo hacen los niños pequeños, pero… no puedo seguir soportando tanto dolor, mi corazón no está listo para ser roto tantas veces por la misma razón.

¿Que acaso soy tan _fea_ que nadie me podrá querer? Mi pelo esponjado, mi cara semi-regordeta, mi cuerpo semi-rellenito, mis ganas insaciables de leer y adquirir conocimiento, mis enojos, todo… He llegado a la conclusión Diario de que soy un fracaso como persona, no sirvo realmente para nada. De que me sirve tener un _"Supera Las Expectativas"_ en todas las materias si no tengo a nadie con quien compartirlos ni nadie quien me felicite ni suba el ánimo cuando lo necesito.

La Vida

La Muerte

Las Mentiras

Los Celos

La Envidia

La Amistad

La Enemistad

**El ****Amor**

La confusión más grande que he sentido ha sido esta, tener que decidir que sentimiento predomine en todo mi ser, hacia la persona que _solía_ considerar mi complemento. Finalmente he decidido que debe prevalecer el **amor** sobre todo y todos. Porque es lo correcto, aunque me cueste aceptarlo, si yo lo quiero debo dejarlo ser feliz ¿verdad?; Debo dejarlo perseguir la felicidad junto a ella, la que _solía_ ser mi amiga, mi mejor acompañante, mi casi hermana.

Pero es muy difícil, no pensé que fuera a costarme tanto verlos juntos, pensar en la posibilidad de encontrármelos en un pasillo de la mano o en lo alto de una torre besuqueándose. Siento las lagrimas deslizarse por mis mejillas con tan sólo concebir la idea de que hablen de los mismo temas que solíamos conversar nosotros, que le cuente las mismas cosas que a mi, o que ahora que yo estoy ausente, se refugie en ella y cuando me sienta preparada para volver a su vida, ella me haya usurpado un espacio que con creces me pertenece.

Siento que el precio a pagar es muy alto, que mi corazón no resistirá el maltrato del gentío, menos si no tengo un pilar del cual apoyarme cuando vaya a caer. Pero…

¡Oh! Esas imágenes que veo agolparse en mi mente y pasar a mi corazón sin desvío ni filtro por la razón. Imágenes que hacen que quiera desmayarme (que necesite hacerlo), y me di cuenta de que mis piernas ya no responden y mi mano es un arma insulsa de un corazón vacío.

¡¿Draco Malfoy porque me haces eso?!

H.G."

_Pudo terminar de escribir antes de que su mano alcanzara _'algo'_ y recayera en la encimera sin esperar más. Mientras __las estrellas iluminaban a través de la ventana a dos jóvenes de la mano, mientras la luna en su plena majestad muestra como el cuerpo de una joven en lo alto de la torre cae desmayado encima del pupitre mientras en su mano aprieta _esa_ pulsera, esa simple pulsera, pero que para ella tenía un significado especial... Draco, su Draco la tenía también._

_Él poseía un pedacito de su alma en esa pulsera, que _sin saberlo_ había quitado de su ser sin piedad al irse con ella, con la que _solía_ ser una de sus más cercanas confidentes. La que _ahora_ era dueña de los sentimientos por los cuales ella había luchado por conseguir por los últimos meses. Pero todo eso no importaba, sólo importa la felicidad y la tranquilidad de Draco con Ella. Lo que ella no asimilaba era que el dolor no menguaba con la felicidad de él, sólo se veía opacado, pero el sufrimiento seguía presente en cada instante_

_¿Por qué _**sin saberlo**_ causas tanto daño a personas que sólo te quieren, a _esta_ persona que sólo te quiere?_

_¿Por qué _**sin saberlo**_ dejas escapar a una de las personas que más te ha querido y que lo ha hecho de la manera más pura que hay de querer?_

_¿Por qué _**sin saberlo**_ dejas salir de tu vida a tu mejor amiga?_

_¿Por qué lo haces _**sabiendo**_ que la necesitarás y que la echas de menos?_

_'Fin'  
_

* * *

_N/A: Bueno, esta historia es como con la misma idea de mi otro one shot ("El precio que hay que pagar"), pero es distinto. Es como una continuación, pero no hay necesidad de haber leído el otro primero._

_ Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y que me dejen reviews para hacerme saber sus opiniones._


End file.
